Generating electricity from sunlight has been possible for many years through the use of photovoltaic (PV) cells and panels, PV panel assemblies have been mounted on the roofs of residential homes, but historically such installations have been considered by many to be unsightly and bulky. More recently, so-called “solar shingles” have been available, but these have not tended to be completely successful, particularly with respect to the difficulty of installation and performance issues related to shading or dirt accumulation on the PV panels of the shingles. A need exists for a PV system for the roof of a residential home that is not unsightly, that makes use of highly efficient solar cell technology, that includes shade management to maximize performance when some panels are shaded or dirty, that is integrated with the roof, and that, in addition to generating electricity, provides a roof deck covering that is at least as reliable and long lasting as traditional shingles. It is to the provision of a system that meets these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.